


Un ange en souffrance

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Suffering, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: La douleur est un mal qui ronge l'être, même chez les plus endurcis.





	Un ange en souffrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> Titre : Ange
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

**1964, Palerme.**

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on se réjouissait, dans la famille de Giovanni Pecoraro. Il venait d'un milieu modeste, exerçait une profession modeste, aux revenus modeste. Il n'était pas spécialement admiré ni respecté et ce en dépit du fait qu'il avait été fait prisonnier de guerre à plusieurs reprises. Une première fois par les Grecs quand ils les avaient envahis, une seconde par les Allemands quand l'Italie avait tenté de quitter la guerre, une dernière fois par les partisans avant d'être sauvé in extremis de l'exécution par les Anglais. Rien de brillant, pas de faits d'armes et pour cause, une simple estafette d'état-major n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et il trouvait d'autant moins de grâce aux yeux de ses semblables qu'il avait eu le mauvais goût de revenir marié à une Grecque plus jeune que lui, alors que sa mère avait déjà négocié un mariage, et qu'en plus elle était communiste. Acceptable ailleurs en Italie, mais pas à Palerme.

La situation était d'autant plus intenable que sa femme ne savait pas se taire. Et qu'elle avait insulté le fils d'un _don_ local responsable par ricochet de l'incendie meurtrier d'un hôpital. Trop d'argent détourné au détriment de la sécurité des patients. Trop de morts, beaucoup trop. En particulier leur premier enfant, placé au sanatorium. L'honneur était chose importante, en Sicile. Les vengeances aussi. Et elles pouvaient s'anticiper. Mais il était trop tard. Leur fils ainé était mort. Sa femme gisait par terre, une balle en pleine tête. Lui était maintenu à terre par les gorilles du _don_ , qui faisait sauter son deuxième fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne cachait pas sa peur et son inquiétude.

\- Aaah, Giovanni il est robuste ton garçon ! Il sera aussi glorieux que son papa et aussi intelligent que sa maman, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !  
\- Par pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal, _don_ ! Ma pauvre _mama_ a été votre nourrice autrefois !  
\- Oh je m'en souviens bien, elle s'est toujours bien occupée de moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais, hé... l'honneur avant tout, hein !

Giovanni entra dans une rage folle et se démena, renversant deux sbires mais cet exploit, le premier de sa vie, fut aussi le dernier lorsqu'une lourde pierre vint le frapper derrière la nuque. Son corps s'affaissa immédiatement alors que l'homme qui tenait la pierre regardait les cheveux et la peau qui y était restés collés.

\- Ah tiens, il avait des reflets roux ! C'est pas courant, tiens ! Le gamin en a aussi ?  
\- Hein ? Non, pas trop. Enfin pour ce que ça va changer pour lui... Ah ! Il m'a pissé sur le bras, le saligaud !  
\- C'est de famille, ses parents aussi sont en train de se vider.  
\- Merde, un costume taillé sur mesure par un des plus grands ! Ils m'auront vraiment déshonoré jusqu'au bout !

Il laissa retomber l'enfant sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Bon, liquidez-le comme vous voulez, je vais pas non plus salir mes chaussures.

Il enleva rageusement sa veste et la renifla. Pourvu qu'il n'y a pas d'odeur qui reste ! Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucun respect... Déjà que sa femme et sa mère le tannaient pour qu'il achète une machine à laver pour faire comme aux États-Unis. Merci au cousin Silvio de leur en avoir parlé. Ça vivait à New York et ça se croyait le roi du monde. Lui non plus ne vivrait pas vieux s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Le _don_ se demanda soudain pourquoi il entendait encore les pleurs du gamin. Depuis quand ses hommes avaient des scrupules ?

\- Bon, vous allez le faire taire, oui ? Quand les gens entendent des enfants ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de venir voir.

L'absence de réponse et de marque d'obéissance le surprit. Moins que le regard vide dans lequel il plongea ses yeux en se retournant. Son fidèle lieutenant tenait debout, la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés, mais s'effondra vite par terre. Le _don_ , interloqué, le regarda puis constata que ses autres hommes étaient également à terre. Et qu'un inconnu avait pris le gamin dans ses bras. Sans doute possédait-il une arme à silencieux, comme dans les films.

\- T'as des tripes, toi !

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le corps de Mme Pecoraro, dont il caressa le front après s'être agenouillé.

\- Imbécile. Faut toujours que tu l'ouvres à tort et à travers. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

L'homme poussa un profond soupir et se redressa. Il regarda l'enfant avec un peu plus d'attention. Il n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les enfants, alors un gamin plein de morve et qui s'était pissé dessus... Il avait les yeux de sa mère, tiens. Une détonation retentit, faisant sursauter et pleurer ce dernier.

\- Ah allez, c'est juste un gros pétard, ça va aller !

Le _don_ regarda l'homme, éberlué. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait et laissa tomber la balle à terre. D'autres détonations suivirent. Le _don_ sentit le majeur de l'inconnu sous son menton.

\- Un peuple si raffiné, mais pourtant si barbare. En deux mille ans ça n'a pas changé. Les Italiens ne sont que des bêtes sauvages qui se déguisent en hommes civilisés.

\- Je vais t...

Le _don_ ne termina pas sa phrase, sa tête s'étant transformée en bouillie informe qui retomba sur son costume. L'inconnu sourit pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'il venait de venger un membre de sa famille, ensuite parce qu'il avait éliminé une ordure et enfin parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi jusque-là à provoquer une implosion avec le cosmos en dépit de quelques progrès récents. Tout cela arrivait hélas bien trop tard, quel que soit le point de vue adopté. Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers l'enfant, perplexe. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait reçu de nouvelles de sa sœur. Leur mère était partie précipitamment de la maison en l'emmenant pour éviter aussi bien les Allemands que leur ivrogne collabo de père. Son père avait été tué par les partisans, ce qui avait mis fin aux coups reçus. Il avait fuit et avait été recueilli au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Et puis un jour, après des années à laisser des dossiers en souffrance, l'administration avait finit par recouper certaines informations et se rendre compte que la fillette présumée décédée était en fait bien en vie et installée à l'étranger. Le hasard, ou la chance, voulut que l'information soit remarquée par la chancellerie du Sanctuaire qui gardait toujours un œils sur les origines des orphelins qu'il recueillait. Il avait écrit à sa sœur, elle lui avait répondu, et un échange épistolaire s'était installé, chacun ne pouvant quitter son lieu de vie. Pourtant, quand il avait reçu une lettre où elle évoquait sa douleur d'avoir perdu un enfant et sa haine envers le mafieux du coin, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait saisi. Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans autorisation. Mais trop tard.

\- Bon... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

L'enfant le regarda, l'air inquiet. Il se mit à courir en direction... vers ailleurs, peu importait où, mais il ne fallait pas rester ici plus longtemps. En quelques minutes il s'éloigna de plusieurs kilomètres et se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait plus aucune famille en vie et la famille italienne de l'enfant serait peut-être aussi menacée. À qui le confier ? Il était bien jeune, mais il devrait demander l'aide du Sanctuaire. Il arriva à la crique où l'attendait le contrebandier qui travaillait pour le Sanctuaire. Ce dernier le vit arriver avec étonnement.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Je suis arrivé trop tard. Ma sœur et son mari ont payé de leur vie le fait de s'être révoltés contre la mafia. Lui était en vie, je l'emmène.  
\- Toutes mes condoléances... Comment il s'appelle ?  
\- ... Heu...

L'homme fouilla frénétiquement sa mémoire. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants ne prenait généralement pas la peine de retenir leurs noms. Elle l'avait sûrement mentionné dans ses lettres... Il regarda l'enfant en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le nom de votre neveu ?  
\- J'ai oublié ! Et puis je ne l'avais jamais vu alors... Ah, bon sang !  
\- En tous cas il a l'air sage. Une jolie petite bouille.

Le déclic se fit.

\- Ah ! Ange. Non, Angelo.

À ces mots, l'enfant leva les yeux, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**1970, Sanctuaire**

Le Sanctuaire vivait une drôle d'époque. Les relations avec le gouvernement était exécrable et les difficultés d'approvisionnement ne cessaient de s'aggraver. Récemment, une épidémie avait frappé les habitants du Domaine et beaucoup étaient décédés, parfois encore jeunes. Il se souvenait un peu de son oncle, qui était venu le voir à quelques reprises, quand il était en nourrice chez Mme Demetriou, à Rodorio. Mais il n'étaient pas à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et ne trouvaient rien à se dire, surtout quand l'un pensait surtout à jouer. L'épidémie emporta toute chance d'y remédier. Étant désormais réellement orphelin, Angelo entra dans les novices à dix ans. Il s'y fit sans grande difficulté : Mme Demetriou élevant parfois d'autres jeunes enfants destinés au Sanctuaire, la vie au milieu d'inconnus ne le perturba pas. La discipline beaucoup plus, par contre. Il pouvait même apprécier les exercices physiques, mais seulement quand il avait envie de les faire. Nombre de gardes enragèrent à cause de lui et certains furent fortement tentés de lui tanner le cuir. Si le Pope ne veillait au grain, il aurait probablement eu des ennuis. Quant aux autres apprentis, il ne les voyait quasiment jamais. Lorsque vinrent les épreuves au bout des deux ans de noviciat, il manifesta des capacités aussi exceptionnelles que sa capacité à provoquer les autres. Son habitude de se curer le nez dès qu'un adulte lui adressait la parole était pour le moins irritante.

\- C'est pas bon, la boue hein !

Angelo ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à recracher et à se relever de la flaque dans laquelle il venait de s'étaler. Il jeta un regard mauvais au garçon plus grand que lui qui venait de l'y pousser.

\- La prochaine fois que te chope à essayer de piquer ma bouffe tu le sentiras passer !  
\- J'm'en fous ! J'ai pas peur de toi ! T'façon tu finiras garde !  
\- Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais continuer à te surveiller, petite crotte !

L'appellation déclencha une colère irrépressible et Angelo tenta de se battre avec son adversaire, mais ce dernier était bien plus rapide que lui et évitait ses coups sans problème. Afin de l'énerver encore plus, il se permit même de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, à savoir mettre Angelo en colère et le pousser à redoubler d'ardeur. Un sifflet retentit et des gardes accoururent pour mettre fin au pugilat. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le temps d'arriver car quelqu'un les doubla.

\- JUNIOR !  
\- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, moi !  
\- Et le linge que tu as laissé en tas, non essoré, c'est pas de ta faute peut-être ?

Le visage de l'apprenti se figea alors qu'il se remémorait une punition entamée mais pas terminée puis aussitôt oubliée. Angelo, quant à lui, se méfia et préféra faire profil bas.

\- Les draps puent le moisi ! Tu te débrouilles pour tout relaver !

Le Pope ne réprima pas Angelo, d'une part car il savait son expérience traumatisante, d'autre part parce que le maître à qui on l'avait confié était lui-même... particulier. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il avait reconnu un de ses aînés en l'homme apparu en Italie lors d'un de ces dérèglements de l'univers qui se produisait parfois. Deathtoll, ancien chevalier d'or du Cancer, était revenu d'entre les morts. Enfin il était réapparu parmi les vivants, en tous cas. Shion ne se souvenait effectivement pas si sa mort avait été confirmée pendant la guerre sainte de sa jeunesse. Mais il avait mis sa présence à profit pour compenser la disparition récente de plusieurs chevaliers d'or âgés ou emportés par la maladie. Autant qu'il forme un successeur aussi vite que possible. De par leur fonction psychopompe, les chevaliers du Cancer étaient toujours un peu... originaux. Côtoyer la mort en permanence pouvait ébranler les âmes les plus solides, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un enfant. En une année, le jeune apprenti se révéla être êxtremement doué. S'il n'avait été aussi jeune et aussi peu expérimenté il serait devenu immédiatement chevalier. L'ultime épreuve l'avait toutefois un peu secoué et il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là.

\- Mmm, ma petite puce aujourd'hui je vais t'imposer un défi un peu particulier. Il va falloir que tu pousses ton cosmos à son paroxysme, jusqu'à ce que ça t'en devienne pénible.

La suite, Angelo ne s'en souvint que trop bien. Son maître le priva brutalement de ses cinq sens pour le pousser à sublimer son cosmos, seule condition possible pour lever les verrous qui l'empêchaient de vivre normalement. L'épreuve du Jour et de la Nuit, au cours de laquelle bon nombre des apprentis finissaient par s'épuiser et mourir seuls en sombrant dans l'obscurité. Il en triompha, mais ne s'était pas attendu au petit supplément que son maître lui offrit. Alors qu'il achevait de récupérer tous ses sens en atteignant le septième pour la première fois de sa vie, son maître l'entraîna au pied du Praesepe. Et il l'y laissa.

\- Atteindre le septième sens, c'est la base pour être chevalier d'or. Si tu n'es pas capable, en tant qu'apprenti-chevalier du Cancer, de revenir à ton corps de ta propre volonté... Alors tu finiras ta vie ici. Tu ne t'apercevras pas que ton corps a cessé de vivre, tu ne ressentiras qu'une langueur de plus en plus pesante. Ton esprit perdra la conscience du temps qui passe et au final ta conscience elle-même s'évanouira. Tu deviendras un souvenir errant autour du puits pendant une période indéterminée jusqu'à tu rejoignes le monde d'Hadès sans t'en rendre compte. Je t'attends, jolie petite flamme !

Angelo vit son maître disparaître. Puis il erra pendant... qui sait combien de temps, faute de jour et de nuit. Ceux qui erraient ici n'avaient généralement qu'une vague apparence humaine, mais ceux qui venaient de décéder ou dont la volonté était un peu plus forte gardaient leur apparence pendant quelques temps. C'était... terriblement éprouvant. Nul ne parlait, nul ne se touchait. Tous avaient l'air aussi étrangement vivants qu'indubitablement morts. Des vieux, des jeunes... des encore plus jeunes. Il sentit un profond malaise en croisant les regards vides d'une classe de primaire dont l'autocar avait dû avoir un accident. Il paniqua quand une mère suicidaire l'enlaça dans un dernier geste vaguement conscient. Et il se mit à courir en appelant son maître, réprimant sa terreur à grand peine, les yeux embués par les larmes. Le contact avec les peaux froides et sèches lui faisaient désormais horreur. Il recula pour s'éloigner de la file et posa le pied dans le vide. Mais il ne sombra pas. Il avait buté contre une forme assise au bord du précipice qu'il n'avait pas vu. Ça n'avait quasiment plus rien d'humain. Ne restaient à la chose qu'une masse de cheveux bruns où se perdait un semblant de visage émacié. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Angelo se mit à pleurer, versant d'abondantes larmes de crocodile.

Son maître n'avait pas menti. Rester ici engourdissait l'esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à sa peine et commençait à souhaiter qu'elle prenne fin à n'importe quelle condition. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas en direction du précipice, puis deux. Mais une main le bloqua et le réveilla quelque peu. Supris, il regarda la forme qui venait de lever le bras pour lui barrer le passage. Celle-ci se redressa et se mit debout au bord du précipice, tournant le dos à ce dernier. Sans doute la seule "personne" à le faire en ce lieu. La chose bougea les mâchoires, comme pour parler et tendit la main vers le visage d'Angelo. Par peur et par réflexe, il repoussa cette main en hurlant et poussa le ou la défunte dans un sursaut de terreur. Le choc fut suffisant pour que la chose bascule dans le vide sans un cri. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il parte, aussi hurla-t-il en enflammant son cosmos et... il sentit. Il sentit le lien qui le liait encore à son corps. C'était donc ça la solution... Augmenter son cosmos pour retrouver son chemin. Il rouvrit les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et cria. Une fois que son cœur se fut calmé, il constata que son maître n'était plus à ses côtés et qu'il allait devoir changer de pantalon.

Le jour suivant, le Pope Shion vint le trouver et l'informa qu'il avait passé son épreuve avec succès et deviendrait, le jour venu, un authentique chevalier d'or. Mais le Pope l'informa aussi que son maître l'avait quitté. On lui dit plus tard qu'il était retourné chez Hadès où il se sentait comme chez lui. Il regretta de n'avoir pas eu la possibilité de lui faire payer l'épreuve qu'il avait subi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Angelo fut livré un peu à lui-même, sa formation terminée mais pas encore chevalier. Le fait d'être doué gonfla son orgueil et conduisit à quelques désagréments. Sans conséquences de prime abord mais réguliers et surtout très pénibles à la longue. En particulier, il entra en conflit avec l'un des apprentis de l'actuelle occupante de la Maison du Sagittaire. Sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi ces deux-là recommencèrent à se faire des tours pendables, qui ne tournèrent toutefois plus à la confrontation physique. C'était peut-être dû au fait que leur maître était une femme dont on craignait les réactions et le caractère pour le moins difficile. Une fois et une seule, Angelo s'aventura à la chercher en saupoudrant sa nourriture d'un peu de sable. Il le paya chèrement quand elle apparut à l'improviste derrière-lui pour baisser son pantalon pendant que des filles retournaient à leur campement. "Angelo la toute petite pince" apprit qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un adversaire qu'on n'était pas en mesure de vaincre.

Mais personne ne remarqua qu'il avait légèrement changé et qu'il jouait de moins en moins ses tours par espièglerie et de plus en plus par dépit. Jusque là il lui arrivait de s'excuser, même de mauvaise grâce, mais il surgissait volontiers hilare et le doigt pointé vers sa victime. Désormais, il ne riait plus beaucoup et manifestait même assez peu d'émotions, se contentant de contempler le résultat de ses actions avant de repartir sans un mot. Plus inquiétant, les protestations les plus vigoureuses finirent par susciter un sourire sardonique de plus en plus fréquent. Le Pope était débordé, vieillissant et anxieux à l'idée qu'une guerre sainte n'éclate alors que le Sanctuaire était fragilisé par des épidémies et un empoisonnement probable dû au régime des colonels. Il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'un jeune garçon avait été meurtri par son épreuve qu'il avait ressentie si injuste qu'il doutait désormais de la justice même. À presque treize ans il était à un âge où il avait besoin de repères. Et il se retrouvait seul et au sommet de la hiérarchie. Mais il apprit à donner le change et, d'une manière générale, les choses se déroulèrent bien pour lui. Puis vint la mission.

* * *

**1972, Asie centrale, Atomgrad 23  
**

C'était une vision terrifiante. Absolument terrifiante. La ville bruissait de tous ses sons quotidiens. En fermant simplement les yeux on se croyait dans une ville normale. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. En ouvrant les yeux, ce qui clochait sautait vite aux yeux. Les bâtiments éventrés par l'explosion et le bombardement, déjà. L'environnement concentrationnaire typiquement soviétique, ensuite. Car c'était une de ces villes qui n'existaient pas, qui n'avaient pas de nom et qui n'en auraient jamais. Enfin il y avait les habitants, qui déambulaient normalement au milieu de tout cela, s'affairant et discutant. Et qui étaient indubitablement morts.

\- Viens ! Je vais te montrer !

Angelo tourna la tête et leva les yeux pour regarder Inkar, la jeune fille du commandant du site. Le gouvernement soviétique avait sollicité l'aide du Sanctuaire, uniquement après avoir constaté que la situation lui échappait et que ça risquait de s'ébruiter. On l'avait donc autorisé pour la première fois à emporter son armure et à la revêtir si nécessaire. Mais... il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. L'endroit faisait partie du système concentrationnaire et se doublait d'un centre de recherche. Ici on déportait bon nombre de gens pour qu'ils aillent extraire du minerai pour la gloire de la patrie. Peu savaient qu'ils récupéraient de l'uranium et quand certains comprenaient l'origine des maladies qui les affligeaient c'était trop tard. Les droits communs, fortes têtes et autres insoumis descendaient dans les entrailles de la terre vêtus d'une combinaison rudimentaire. Les scientifiques et une poignée d'intellectuels contestataires peuplaient le centre de recherche, sans grand espoir d'en sortir un jour pour ne pas compromettre son secret. Et un jour, un ouvrier eut le malheur de briser un sceau retenant un _daimon_ des temps anciens.

La créature n'était pas à proprement parler maléfique, mais elle était sortie de la mine en faisant exploser les roches qui l'emprisonnaient. Naturellement, les autorités avaient usé de la violence pour réprimer ce qu'elles pensaient d'abord être un soulèvement, ce qui avait suscité une réponse encore plus violente de la part du _daimon_. Et au final, ce dernier avait créé un lien avec les âmes de toute la population. Celle-ci tentait donc de réparer les dégâts du mieux qu'elle pouvait, après avoir averti les autorités du problème. Sans prendre conscience que Moscou ne pourrait tolérer des morts vivants faisant fonctionner une installation secrète comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, les défunts étaient persuadés que le gouvernement travaillait à une solution pour régler le problème. Comme s'il risquait de trouver un vaccin contre la mort...

Angelo aurait préféré avoir affaire à des zombies comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les films d'horreur. Pas à des gens bien élevés qui pensaient servir leur pays au mieux. Les défunts les plus abîmés avaient été rassemblés à l'hôpital car personne n'aimait croiser un être humain à la tête broyée ou bien à qui il manquait la mâchoire. Les médecins tentaient de comprendre ce qui arrivait à ces derniers, quoiqu'ils ne semblaient pas souffrir, sans se rendre compte que même les biens portants ne vivaient plus. Tout au plus avaient-ils remarqué une certaine raideur des membres ainsi qu'une perte généralisée de l'odorat et de la sensation de chaleur. Un moyen pratique pour ignorer l'odeur de charogne qui empuantissait les lieux. Les mouches pullulaient, mais les habitants les balayaient d'un revers de la main, au propre comme au figuré, mettant leur abondance sur le dos d'un printemps inhabituellement précoce et fécond. Comment pouvait-on se bercer d'illusions à ce point ? Il marchait à travers la ville, faisant à peine attention au cosmos du daimon. Le spectacle était aussi éprouvant que... Angelo sentit une boule dans son ventre et lutta pour réprimer son angoisse. C'était un peu de leur faute, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à creuser partout, comme ça ? En plus ils avaient dû y aller fort pour briser un sceau divin... si ça se trouve. Angelo n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il était là pour accomplir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose, ici...

Inkar le regardait avec curiosité, engoncée dans un uniforme de l'armée au tissu de piètre qualité. Elle était plus âgée que lui mais sans doute convaincue du bien fondé de l'idéologie de son pays, comme tant d'autres. Et elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu d'étranger jusque-là. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne sert à rien de parler aux morts. Et de toute façon il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec l'autre sexe. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi près de la mort que ses pulsions de vivant ne se manifestaient pas. Une fois, par erreur, il avait pu observer des apprenties et des chevalières se baigner dans un étang au pied de la montagne. Un lieu calme et camouflé par la forêt où les hommes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer. Des poitrines, des fesses, des cuisses et des bouches, de diverses tailles et de diverses formes, il avait eu le loisir de tout voir, attendant avec un agacement croissant qu'elles s'en aillent. Ça ne lui avait rien fait du tout. C'était juste de la viande. Quant au bas... la vue de certaines l'avait fait frissoner de dégoût. Les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça non plus. Il avait surpris une fois un garde et une apprentie en train de faire l'amour. Beaucoup trop de couinements et de râles. Beaucoup trop... de fluides. S'ils en voulaient tant que ça, des fluides, il leur aurait suffi d'aller au cimetière et d'observer un cadavre frais. Il leur en avait férocement voulus, bien que sans même savoir pourquoi. Ni en quoi lui était différent. Sales.

\- Vous venez d'un pays frère, camarade ? De Bulgarie ? Ou de Cuba ?

Angelo soupira. Pourquoi devait-il faire la conversation à une âme en sursis ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs. D'Italie. Mais j'ai grandi en Grèce.  
\- Vous êtes un génie des sciences ? Vous avez l'air... pardon, je ne dois pas poser de question.  
\- En effet.  
\- ... J'espère que la situation va vite s'arranger. Ma mère a pu obtenir une permission pour aller à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère mais maintenant les accès sont coupés.  
\- Ils ne vont plus l'être pour très longtemps.  
\- Ah bon ? Tant mieux, tant mieux, camarade.  
\- ... J'ai l'air quoi ?  
\- Heu... jeune. On ne nous a rien dit mais... on n'enverrait pas quelqu'un d'aussi jeune sans bonne raison.

Angelo garda le silence. Le Sanctuaire donnait toujours une fausse identité pour tromper le monde extérieur, mais à son âge il était difficile de passer pour plus vieux.

\- J'ai eu un maître hors norme.

Inkar se tut. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre les schémas de pensée des femmes et, tout compte fait, n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y arriver non plus. Angelo ralentit soudain, tendant l'oreille. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Des chants. Tournant la tête, il vit des enfants répéter les chants patriotiques que leur apprenait leur enseignante. À peine plus jeunes que lui et pourtant déjà... déjà... Angelo sentit sa tête tourner et sa respiration devenir saccadée. Il dut s'appuyer à un banc rouillé pour ne pas tomber et lutta pour repousser des souvenirs qui lui revenaient. À quoi bon ressasser le passé ? Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire ! Il finit par se calmer et repoussa la main d'Inkar, qui en parut blessée. Se redressant, il ralentit le rythme de sa respiration et fit cesser ses palpitations. Quelle réaction ridicule ! Il était chevalier d'or, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il était un outil à destination du Sanctuaire et rien d'autre. Angelo fit signe à Ikar de continuer et elle obtempéra sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Son guide l'amena au plus prêt de l'entrée de la mine, profitant de l'autorité de son père et de son statut relativement privilégié. La créature le remarqua mais ne réagit pas vraiment. Elle semblait organiser des concerts et des ballets auxquels des prisonniers de toute façon malheureux et privés de loisirs se réjouissaient de participer, sous l'œil torve, résigné, inquiet et surtout mort de leurs gardes qui avaient reçu des instructions d'en haut pour ne pas provoquer davantage le daimon. Il fit signe à Inkar qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et se dirigea calmement vers son futur adversaire. Ce dernier finit par baisser les yeux en sa direction. Les prisonniers s'arrêtèrent instantanément, comme hébétés. Ce daimon ne parlait pas mais son cosmos communiquait à sa place. Angelo perçut une grande solitude. Cette créature avait dû être une personne exceptionnelle il y a bien longtemps. Peut-être avait-elle été éveillée au cosmos, suffisamment au point de devenir... ça. Mais "ça" pouvait lire aussi bien le cosmos du chevalier d'or qu'il ne lisait le sien.

Malheureusement pour Angelo, le daimon ne semblait pas disposé à partir comme ça. Peu importait, au final. Angelo avait la force d'appliquer la justice pour le Sanctuaire. Le Sanctuaire servait la justice. Donc Angelo était forcément la justice. Le daimon sentit son aura menaçante et réagit en conséquence. Mais pas comme Angelo l'attendait puisqu'il vit la population affluer pour défendre la créature. Des gardes l'empoignèrent mais il les projeta au loin sans problème, ainsi que les vagues qui suivirent. Si l'exercice l'amusa quelque peu, une violente attaque mentale du daimon mit son cerveau et sa volonté à rude épreuve, affaiblissant progressivement sa défense. En quelques minutes, il fut entouré de dizaines puis de centaines de personnes qui l'empoignaient et déployaient toute l'énergie qui manquait à leurs défunts corps pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Le daimon se mit à le torturer mentalement, fouillant sa mémoire en remontant le fil du temps. Angelo en eut des sueurs froides car il était conscient des blessures que sa mémoire pouvait réveiller. D'une bourrade il repoussa ses assaillant et bondit au sommet d'un bâtiment partiellement effondré.

\- J'aime pas qu'on fouille dans ma tête, alors je vais t'arracher la tienne !

Concentrant son cosmos, il leva le bras quand le daimon atteignit les moments les plus douloureux. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur la foule amassée sous lui. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, de vivre deux expériences traumatisantes en même temps. D'un côté il se savait agrippé de toute part par des morts-vivants réduits au statut de marionnettes par un être surnaturel, d'un autre il retrouvait la terreur qu'il avait expérimenté au Praesepe. Le daimon se fit un plaisir de lui faire revivre le moment où il avait failli tomber dans le puits des âmes. Angelo commençait à perdre la raison et se débattait par instinct, repoussant de moins en moins vigoureusement ses assaillants. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il revoyait pour la énième fois ce cadavre aux cheveux bruns tenter de le toucher quand il était sur les bords du puits, que le daimon perçut quelque chose. Quelque chose de profond, enterré encore plus loin dans la mémoire d'Angelo que ne l'était sa propre urne dans les entrailles de la terre. Ce défunt qu'Angelo avait croisé dans l'au-delà, il l'avait déjà croisé. Le défunt fit remonter de nouvelles images, où Angelo se sentait mouillé parce qu'il s'était fait dessus. Des images où un homme le tenait dans ses bras avant de le jeter par terre. Il lui revenait des souvenirs... des odeurs... l'odeur du sang et... peut-être de la poudre ? Et... un parfum... un parfum qui venait... d'une femme qui dormait par terre... il la revoyait... avec ses cheveux bruns... c'est... c'était...

La terre trembla brièvement ce jour-là, affolant les détecteurs sismiques de bien des pays. Certains d'entre eux crurent même que l'URSS venait de procéder à un test d'arme nucléaire mais n'en obtinrent aucune preuve. L'armure du Cancer venait de recouvrir d'elle-même le corps d'Angelo. Ce dernier, ivre de douleur, ne se contrôlait plus vraiment et s'était mis à tailler en pièce la population locale, pulvérisant tout ce qui l'approchait sans distinction. Peu importait leur souffrance, ils étaient déjà morts. Peu importait SA souffrance, il n'était qu'un outil, qu'une chose ! Il n'y avait pas de justice sur terre, sinon il n'aurait pas eu cette vie. Il n'y avait que la justice du Sanctuaire. La justice qui reposait sur la force. SA force. Sa force et son pouvoir représentaient donc la justice. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se lamenter sur le crâne de l'enfant qu'il broyait de ses mains, car c'était la volonté du Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas lieu de pleurer ses parents assassinés car ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Il ne serait pas faible, il ne serait pas victime. Il serait le bourreau implacable.

Le daimon et les âmes de tout ce qui vivait dans la vallée furent aspirés jusqu'au Praesepe, où Angelo les déposa au bord du gouffre, provoquant un afflux soudain d'âmes hurlantes et terrifiées. Il n'hésita pas à bousculer la file d'âmes en peine et à précipiter leur passage en Hadès d'un seul revers de la main. Le responsable de tout ça, s'accrocha désespérement au rebord duquel il avait tenté de le faire choir, mais un chevalier du Cancer désormais hors de lui se mit à le tourmenter et à torturer son âme autant que ce dernier l'avait torturé lui. Et il le repoussa et l'empêcha de fuir autant que nécessaire, lui jetant des âmes en peine pour lui faire payer. L'être sentait qu'il était en danger, mais en réalité Angelo lui réservait un sort bien pire que la mort. Alors qu'il frappait ses mains agrippant la roche, il imagina un moyen de le soumettre à sa volonté. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme le Masque de la Culpabilité qui régnait sur son volcan ? Quoi de plus réjouissant que de le punir en le gardant sous la main ?

Bien qu'inexpérimenté, Angelo avait testé bien des manières d'utiliser son cosmos. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait contenir le daimon par sa seule volonté. Le cosmos que cela nécessiterait l'épuiserait certainement. Par contre... l'imagination débordante du petit garçon espiègle qu'il était autrefois se mélangea à sa soif de vengeance et de faire souffrir pour faire naître en lui une idée terrible. Angelo sourit. D'un sourire malveillant, ses lèvres tremblants de joie. Il sauta sur le crâne de la créature d'un air enjoué et lui empoigna un bout de peau.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi. On va jouer un peu !

La seconde d'après, il se retrouva dans la Maison du Cancer. Des millénaires à abriter des chevaliers d'or avaient infusé la pierre de cosmos, sans parler de celui d'Athéna qui régnait au Sanctuaire. Contenant l'âme du daimon dans sa main, il l'appliqua contre un des murs où il fit apparaitre un monstrueux visage de pierre. Et il y scella la créature grâce à ce que son maître lui avait appris. Lorsqu'il relâcha son emprise et son cosmos, il put sentir le daimon hurler et s'agiter. En vain. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, tu me tiendras compagnie, à moi et à mes successeurs à qui j'apprendrais à verser leur sang pour maintenir le sceau le plus longtemps possible. Et tu n'auras pas d'autres possibilité que de voir et entendre sans pouvoir agir. Même pas quand je viendrais "jouer" avec toi. Oh, tu vas apprendre à me connaître, je te le garantis !

Ce qu'Angelo n'avait pas anticipé, ce fut l'afflux de toutes les âmes encore liées au daimon, qui geignirent de plus belle maintenant qu'elles étaient libérées de l'influence assommante du Praesepe. Angelo les contempla en reniflant.

\- ... Vous m'emmerdez. Fermez-la !

Il ne put que constater le peu d'efficacité de cet ordre. Certaines âmes commençaient à reprendre une apparence humaine et se mirent à le supplier en tentant d'agripper ses bras et ses jambes. Dans le lot il aperçu le visage terrorisé de la jeune Inkar. Maintenant que sa fureur était retombée, la vue d'enfants gémissant autour de lui recommençait à le déstabiliser. Il s'était pourtant promis qu'il ne ressentirait plus rien. Ce n'était que des faibles, non ? Maintenant ils allaient devenir nuisibles, ou en tous cas pénibles, s'il les laissait rôder de cette façon. Il n'avait aucune envie de libérer le daimon mais il ne pouvait pas les libérer eux sans le tuer lui. Que faire ? Angelo les contempla pendant un moment, indécis puis haussa les épaules, repoussant mentalement son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait fait triompher la justice et serait récompensé pour ça, non ? Plaquant la main sur son mur, il commença à sceller aussi les âmes, une par une. Leurs lamentations furent véritablement une épreuve pour lui, car elles lui rappelaient évidemment ses propres actions. Il s'efforça de les ignorer, se répétant ce qui serait désormais son mantra :

\- Il n'y a que la justice du Sanctuaire. La justice qui repose sur ma force. Ma force et mon pouvoir sont donc la justice. Je suis le bourreau qui fait régner la justice.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de sceller la dernière âme, son armure l'abandonna et se reconstitua près de lui. Son maître avait dit vrai. Il avait senti l'armure l'aider et réagir à ses choix. Elle l'avait aidé en lui transmettant sa puissance, car elle défendait le bien. Mais il avait senti une résistance de sa part quand il avait emprisonné les âmes. Peu importait. Il ne comptait pas discuter avec elle. Il avait fait les bons choix. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'effondra par terre, replié en postion fœtale et pleurant, où on le trouva plus tard.

* * *

**1973, Sanctuaire**

Déambulant au pied des Maisons, celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Deathmask, se relevait péniblement de la flaque de boue. Curieusement, le garde dénommé Junior ne le craignait absolument pas et continuait à le traiter de la même manière qu'avant. Sans se l'avouer, il représentait désormais une des dernières ancres qui le rattachait à son enfance. Son oncle était mort, son maître était parti, mais il restait toujours l'ancien apprenti à qui il continuait à jouer des tours pendables, pour passer le temps. Mettre le feu à son lit était une bonne occasion de s'occuper, trouvait-il. Pourtant, cette attitude désinvolte n'était qu'une façade. Deathmask se réveillait souvent en se sentant oppressé et au bord de l'étouffement. La paralysie du sommeil propre à l'adolescence n'aidait pas son esprit agité à se reposer. Il avait régulièrement des crises d'hyperventilation, qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à cacher au Sanctuaire et qu'il s'efforçait de nier sans grand succès. Pour tenter de chasser celui qu'il avait été, ce faible tout juste bon à subir qu'il méprisait, Deathmask manifestait désormais un comportement cruel voire sadique. Ce qui ne faisait que réveiller encore plus ses plaies jamais cicatrisées.

Ses relations avec ses semblables étaient distantes, au mieux. Le Pope était vieux et anxieux quant à l'avenir et... inconsciemment Deathmask ne lui avait jamais pardonné qu'il absolve ses actions en Asie centrale comme si aucune autre solution n'avait été possible. Une ville entière massacrée et scellée mais c'était normal... Depuis qu'il avait fait son compte-rendu, Deathmask ne cessait de répéter son mantra, de plus en plus souvent sans s'en rendre compte. Ça l'aidait à mieux supporter. Pour le moment. Quant aux autres jeunes devenus chevaliers d'or... ils ne se connaissaient pas et n'avaient rien à échanger, surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul à traîner un passé trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il n'était pas non plus le seul à avoir été ébranlé par sa formation. Le Jardinier du douzième étage, comme on l'appelait, semblait aussi peu convaincu que lui par le discours grandiloquent de justice du Sanctuaire. Apparemment son maître avait eu... des gestes envers lui. Ça n'avait pas empêché le Pope de lui attribuer une armure d'or. Quant à Biquette il était encore plus tourmenté que lui et semblait en permanence sur le point de basculer dans l'obscurité. Les autres avaient à peine plus de consistance pour Deathmask que les gardes.

Des deux aînés des chevaliers d'or présents au Sanctuaire, Saga semblait un peu zinzin à parler tout seul mais était au moins conscient des injustices qui pullulaient dans le monde et surtout, il était désireux d'y remédier. Quant à Aiolos... son attitude de gentil grand frère modèle l'horripilait au plus grand point. Que savait-il de ce qu'il avait vécu ? De ce qu'il avait dû faire ? Ce qui l'insupportait par-dessus tout c'était le fait que cet aîné, ce "modèle", n'avait même pas remarqué que des âmes étaient enfermées dans les visages de pierre de sa Maison. Personne n'y avait accordé la moindre attention, tout le monde l'avait cru sur parole quand il avait dit qu'il avait envoyé tout le monde aux enfers... Ce sourire niais et confiant... n'y avait-il donc personne pour surveiller ses actes ? C'était sans doute bien la preuve qu'il était la justice, allez savoir.

Et puis Athéna était revenue au Sanctuaire et le Pope avait décrété l'État d'urgence en les confinant dans leurs Maisons respectives. Un cosmos inhumain, sous lequel on avait de la peine à se tenir debout, chargé de douceur et de bonté. Seul dans sa Maison, Angelo refit brièvement surface et vomit sur les dalles froides. Une violente crise de panique le saisit, dont il mit du temps à récupérer, assis par terre, les bras passés autour des genoux. Il envoya paître Aiolos quand il redescendit du palais du Pope. Les maladroites et tardives tentatives de ce dernier pour lui venir en aide ne firent que le mettre profondément en colère. Contre lui-même. Contre Aiolos. Contre le Sanctuaire et le monde entier, en fait. Il ne provoqua pas les événements qui suivirent, mais il accompagna le mouvement. Dans l'espoir qu'enfin quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à ses souffrances.


End file.
